Crown Jules
Crown Jules is a female contestant who is an antagonist on The Shopkins Game and one of the main protagonists of The Shopkins Game Again, GST, and Battle for TSG. She was the leader of the Squishy Cherries in Season 1, and a member of W.O.A.H. Bunch in Season 2. Crown Jules was usually in a bad mood. She often complained about how something wasn't right when things didn't go her way. She had a tendency to speak her mind, often saying or doing hurtful things to the other competitors, such as barfing on Kooky Cookie, throwing Strawberry Kiss off the boat, and using harsh language when speaking to the other contestants. This caused her to not be as likeable as she thought she should have been by everyone else. Her main alliance was with Toasty Pop, which didn't last long after her elimination, especially because they ended up being the team captains. In episode 25 of the first season, she even encourages an execution for Toasty Pop. In the second season, Crown Jules received 405 votes, the 11th in descending order (9th highest after disqualifactions are taken into account), meaning that she joined the season. Crown Jules' attitude and voice noticeably change in the second season, becoming more friendly and funny. She lost her limbs in Get in the Van due to Mike Rophone prize, but regained them—in exchange for her gold coloration—in Welcome Back. Personality In TSG, Crown Jules was mean-spirited and fierce, considering herself to be a heroic team leader, taking advantage of being the leader of her team. Although most don't believe her, she has done heroic deeds before, such as easily winning the first challenge of the season. In TSGA, Crown Jules has become more humorous, and seems to adapt quickly, seeing as she isn't annoyed with her lack of limbs anymore. She also has become a lot more strategic, coming up with ideas to help her team, W.O.A.H. Bunch, win challenges. Miss Sprinkles often backs her up on these ideas, and vice versa. Crown Jules and Miss Sprinkles seem to have developed a friendly relationship, coming up with other ideas to assist the team and each other. Also, any feuds Crown Jules had with her former team members such as Yvonne Scone seem to have died down, though it might be due to the lack of interactions with the other former Squishy Cherries. In GST, Crown Jules was really friendly, because she wanted to make friends with Fiona Fries, despite the fact he was busy gardening. Trivia *Crown Jules was the only former Squishy Cherry to be up for elimination in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Crown Jules is the lowest ranking contestant from The Shopkins Game to join The Shopkins Game Again. *Crown Jules sweats ooze instead of water, and apparently, eats her sweat. **However, in Take the Plunge: Part 2, when Kooky Cookie is chosen to be on Crown Jules' team, she sweats water instead of ooze. *Crown Jules was the last Season 1 character (excluding Tiara Sparkles) to be created. *Crown Jules's favorite screen appears to be a normal screen, but very small and hard to see in. *She is the only female member on W.O.A.H. Bunch in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. *Crown Jules was the first contestant to ever receive a Win Token. *Crown Jules has lost her limbs, as of Get in the Van, being the first and only contestant to ever lose their limbs, or have a change in limbs. *Prior to TSGA 3, she was the only contestant on Team W.O.A.H. Bunch to never receive the most likes or most dislikes. *She was the first to obtain a second Win Token, one of only two contestants to do so. The only other contestant who accomplished this is Macy Macaron. *She was the lowest ranking female contestant in The Shopkins Game, due to Nina Noodles rejoining. *Crown Jules, along with Captain Zoom, was the first character ever seen by fans (due to the thumbnail of the video of the first episode) *Crown Jules is the first female contestant who switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch. *She is the first team captain to be eliminated in TSG. *Crown Jules and Pinkie Cola are the only contestants with names that sound alike, with only one letter changing. *Crown Jules has always gotten more likes than dislikes at all Cake at Stakes she's been a part of. *Crown Jules speaks similarly to Slick Breadstick, as they both pause for a split second between each word and uses few contractions. *Crown Jules, for whatever reason, prefers limbs over color. *Crown Jules has the second least votes in TSG, at 26, tied with Slick Breadstick. However, if we count Slick Breadstick's Win Token, Slick Breadstick has the least votes, at 20. *Despite having lost her color in GST, Crown Jules is red in the GST intro. This may hint that she will regain her red color at some point. *It is likely that Crown Jules will regain her color if Roboty rejoins, as Crown Jules was told by Slick Breadstick that his red tin can be used to recolor her. *Not counting rejoiners, Crown Jules was eliminated with the least amount of votes on the Squishy Cherries, at 5. *In the jacknjellify video X Finds Out His Value, the character Four sounds similar to Crown Jules. *Crown Jules got the first Win Token. *Crown Jules loves potatoes, shown in Welcome Back when she says that she misses their taste since she moved to Yoyleland. *Crown Jules may also have a fascination for gardening. **In Get Digging, Crown Jules is able to tell that the seeds Miss Sprinkles earned as a prize were yoyle seeds. **In Welcome Back, she calls it cute when Fiona Fries is planting grotatoes. **In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Crown Jules drops her blueberry seeds after bumping into Slick Breadstick, wondering where they went. *Crown Jules' line "What? That's lazy!" in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset is based off of multiple times when she said "What? That's crazy!" in TSG and TSGA. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters